mdacharmed2016s_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Caleb Duval (née Roberts)
Caleb Duval is a fictional character created by MdaCHARMED2016, for the fanfiction story; Scream TV Series Rewrite. Caleb Duval (previously Roberts) is a character in Scream TV Series Rewrite. He is the brother of Emma Duval and son to Maggie and Kevin Duval. He is the nephew and adopted son to Jennifer and David Roberts. He is friends with Brooke Maddox, Audrey Jensen, Noah Foster, Riley Marra, Jake Fitzgerald, Will Belmont, and Kieran Wilcox. He is the current boyfriend of Noah Foster. History Early Life Caleb was born in Lakewood, California. Five minutes after his sister Emma Duval. His parents had to give him up for adoption, because his father, Kevin Duval only wanted one child; Emma. Maggie reluctantly follows suit with Kevin and the two allow Maggie's sister, Jennifer and her husband, David to adopt Caleb so he and Emma wouldn't be separated. Caleb and Emma are then manipulated into thinking of each other as cousins. The two as kids had many play-dates and even made their own handshake. Unfortunately, Jennifer and David moved to San Francisco because of the connection they had to Lakewood and Brandon James. Caleb was then only allowed to visit on Emma's birthday and Christmas. Prologue-Pilot Pt.1 Caleb is seen riding in the back of a taxi through Lakewood. He recalls the memory of his mother's death. A flashback occurs of Caleb's previous birthday where he and Jennifer Roberts are seen at a pizza place in San Francisco. Caleb had ordered an all-topping pizza and Jennifer ordered Hawaiian styled. The two are then seen leaving the pizza place. Jennifer asks Caleb where he wanted to go next and he says to Ms. L'a Nora's Spa. He wanted to treat her to a spa day. She reluctantly gives in and before they can finish making the turn, a truck hits them and the car flips twice and Caleb is knocked unconscious. He awakes in San Francisco Memorial Hospital, where he is told that is mother had died in the accident. Caleb stays in the hospital for five days and then returns home for two more days to rest and pack anything he wanted to keep. He is snapped from his thoughts by the taxi driver who says that they've arrived. Caleb and the taxi driver unload Caleb's things from the taxi and onto the porch of the Duval house. Caleb then knocks on the door and is greeted by his cousin Emma. The two are reunited and they move Caleb's stuff inside. Maggie appears and greets her nephew. The three go to the kitchen for cookies and Caleb tells Maggie and Emma that he's gay. Later after Caleb, Maggie, and Emma had helped him take his stuff upstairs. Caleb unpacks and he and Emma talk and Caleb says that he'd missed being with Emma. The two do their secret handshake and then go to bed. Prologue-Pilot Pt.2 Caleb and Emma are seen talking before they approach the popular table where Emma's friends sit. Caleb then is introduced to them by Emma. Caleb accidentally blurts out that he's gay and the group is okay with it. Later everyone goes to class, where Seth Branson is teaching his class. A conversation ensues about why slasher films can't be movies by Noah after Jake ask a question. Caleb interrupts saying that Halloween III: Season of the Witch, technically wasn't a slasher film. A call over the intercom about local teen, Nina Patterson; informs everyone that she was found dead earlier that day, Everyone is sent to grief counselling and then to return home for classes would continue the next day. At the grief counselling, Jake is talking about Nina's death and Emma leaves when he mentions Brandon James. Caleb asks Noah who Brandon James is, and he beings telling the legend of the serial killer. When Noah mentions Jennifer Roberts, Caleb says a thought out loud and Noah pats Caleb's back; making Caleb jump from his touch. Caleb then ended up developing feelings for one Noah Foster. Later that day, the group (Emma, Caleb, Brooke, Riley, Jake, and Will) are gathered around a tree listening to Sheriff Hudson talk about Tyler O'Neill being a person of interest (in Nina's murder). Brooke talks of having a party and asks Caleb if he's coming. He replies saying he didn't know. Emma leaves and Caleb goes to follow but is stopped by Brooke, saying just because it was his first day; didn't mean he could cling to his cousin's side. That evening, Caleb and Emma are at home; they are seen coming down the stairs dressed for Brooke's party. A knock on the door and a mysterious package for Daisy; perks up Emma and Caleb's suspicion on Maggie. Will arrives to pick them up and they leave for the party. Once at the party, Caleb splits from Emma and meets Audrey. The two talk and become friends. They group with Brooke, Emma, and Will. Brooke says something about Will and Nina, causing Emma to walk off with Will following after her, desperately. Brooke asks Caleb if he was having a good time. He tells Audrey and Brooke that he likes Noah. As the party continued, Caleb and Audrey walked towards Wren Lake, looking for Emma when they see Noah drowning. Caleb jumps in and rescues him. The party ends and Kieran takes Emma and Caleb home. Caleb exits the car and leaves Emma and Kieran alone. Hello Emma, Hello Caleb! At the Duval house, Caleb and Emma are talking about the previous events of the party. Caleb spills that he likes Noah. Once Caleb had went to his room, he received a phone call from a stranger who tells Caleb that his mother's death was his fault and that he (the stranger) would be the one to remove the mask. The next day, Emma and Caleb are seen walking up to the school, both sharing Emma's earbuds. They were listening to Autopsy of a Crime by Piper Shaw. They meet up with Riley and Emma and the four enter the school. Caleb stays with Riley when Will wants to talk to Emma. Caleb tells Riley about the phone call and she assures him that the accident wasn't his fault. The two meet with Brooke at her locker when a GIF goes viral of someone in a Brandon James' mask standing in front of Nina's corpse. Later, Caleb is walking around a corner at school and sees Riley and Noah from a distance. He ends up bursting into tears and runs off, only to bump into Will. Will asks Caleb, what was wrong and he tells Will that he had his heartbroken. Caleb then runs to a bathroom and cries his heart out in one of the stalls, missing class. When he leaves the bathroom, he finds Brooke and Riley. Saying that the phone call made him cry, lying about seeing Riley with Noah, Brooke and Riley take Caleb to the girls' bathroom where they proceed to clean his face from tear stains. Emma and Caleb visit Maggie at work where they see Rachel Murray's corpse and Emma spills that she was there when the video of Audrey and Rachel went viral and Caleb confirms it when Maggie asks him if it was true. Caleb and Emma are then seen at the basketball game, but when Brooke leaves to get a snack; the two have a tiff and Caleb storms off. Caleb goes home and plans to watch The Walking Dead: Season 2 on DVD, when the alarm goes off. Caleb runs downstairs and shuts it off and finds the backdoor open. He closes and locks it and the phone rings. Answering it, was a GPP Security employee who tries to distract Caleb for a bit, until the killer reveals his disguised voice. The killer tells Caleb that he couldn't trust anyone and that Maggie was his mother. Caleb is then left in shock. Wanna Play A Game? Caleb is seen getting out of bed and going to take a shower. Afterwards, he confronts Maggie about what the killer said and when Emma was called downstairs; Maggie confirms Caleb's words. Caleb gets pissed and storms off. While walking down the sidewalk, Caleb receives a call from the killer who tells Caleb that the truth would hurt. Caleb tells the killer to go screw himself and hangs up. He calls Riley, unknowingly interrupting her and Noah having a good time. Riley leaves Noah to meet Caleb at Grindhouse Cafe; and Caleb tells Riley what had happened. Later at school in class, Jake makes a comment about Tyler and Caleb says it isn't funny; that Tyler could be dead. Mr. Branson tells Caleb to elaborate and Caleb says that its a classic horror stunt for the "popular jerk" to be killed in order to taunt the opening girl. Noah agrees with Caleb and this causes Caleb to look away and blush hard. Noah realizes Caleb likes him. Mr. Branson then assigns partners for an assignment and allows Caleb to perform a monologue of his choice or he could write one. In the library, Caleb is seen looking through books, his phone and laptop to find the perfect monologue. At the Duval house that night; Emma, Caleb, and Kieran are looking through old case files on Brandon James. Caleb tells Kieran that he and Emma are siblings and Kieran has to suddenly leave, because his father was on his way home. The next morning, Emma confront Maggie about her past and Caleb apologizes for the outburst and asks Maggie if he could be her son; that he'd like to be Caleb Duval. The two then embrace. At Nightmare Level Game Shop, Riley and Noah make out but she gets a text concerning Tyler and the group minus Noah and Audrey, convince Riley to go to the police. At the station; Riley, Brooke, Emma, and Caleb wait for the sheriff and Maggie to get back from the baiting for Tyler. Maggie returns and says that Tyler didn't show. Brooke disappears and a hunt for her ensues. Caleb and Riley stay at the station, Caleb goes to the bathroom and Riley goes out the back to meet Tyler. Caleb finishes in time to hear the back door close, he follows and when he gets outside; he sees the killer behind Riley. Caleb screams at Riley to watch out and he takes on the killer. He fights with the killer and takes a millisecond to scream at Riley to run. When he looks back at the killer; he is hit in the face and is knocked to the ground, unconscious. When Emma returns, she runs out the back and finds Caleb on the ground. She wakes him up and the two run to the ladder leading to the roof. When Emma and Caleb get up there; they find Riley had already died from the injuries she sustained. Caleb breaks down into tears and says to Riley, that he'd avenge her. Aftermath Caleb is seen standing with Emma in front of the police station, both of them crying from the loss of their friend Riley. Emma and Caleb meet up with Audrey and Noah, but run off (following Maggie) to the wreckage site of Tyler O'Neill's car. Maggie insists they go, but they refuse. The next morning, he is seen putting on formal clothing and then goes to Emma's room to sit with her and Brooke. All three of them end up crying and Caleb doesn't realize himself singing (Barcelona ''- ''George Ezra). Later at the town hall, the people of Lakewood (including Emma, Caleb, Audrey, Will, Jake, Brooke, and even Piper Shaw) listen to Mayor Maddox and Sheriff Hudson speak about the night before. Emma concocts a shocking theory and realization that Caleb ends up confirming to be most likely true. Caleb then goes to see Noah about this theory and Noah agrees. The two begin talking about horror movies and then kiss, but Audrey interrupts and Caleb runs out. Caleb is seen walking down the street when he gets a call. He thinks its the killer (to which he tells the 'killer' off), but its actually Brooke and Caleb apologizes. Brooke needs Caleb's help with something and he heads over to her house. Caleb helps Brooke pick out finger-nail polish and the two receive a text. Included in the text is a voting poll of Lakewood's hottest clique (girls) and who was being voted. Nina and Riley were crossed off and Brooke and Emma were left, Brooke having the most. They receive another text with another voting poll of Lakewood's hottest clique (but this time for boys). Tyler was crossed off and Will, Jake and Caleb were on there. To Caleb's dismay he had the most. Caleb and Brooke have a sympathy moment, comforting each other in the disappointment from their peers and Caleb spills about him and Noah kissing. Caleb later arrives home, the same time Emma does and they find a package had arrived for the both of them. They go to Emma's room and open it. Its a 1994 Lancers yearbook, inside had crossed out photos of Kevin Duval, Jennifer Roberts, and David Roberts. Above David's said: "The truth lies where the mask was made." Also several pictures were cut out. Emma and Caleb take it to Nightmare Level Game Shop, and tell Noah and Audrey of the pending occurrence. Caleb also takes a second to at Noah's rear, but is stopped by Audrey. Emma and Caleb tell Noah that they're not going to Lakewood General Hospital, that its too dangerous. Noah disappointed, goes to play video games. Emma, Caleb and Audrey end up going without Noah. Once they arrive, they arm themselves and go inside. They find a blood trail and follow it. They find a set of doors with the Brandon James' mask on it and they go inside. They end up finding the pig that the heart that was sent to Maggie came from and when they turn on the lights, they see x-rays of Brandon James' surgeries. They peek behind another curtain but are interrupted when someone comes in. They hide and when the person gets close, they attack. Emma tries to use the taser and Caleb tries to use the tire iron, but he slips and falls on the person. Turns out it was Noah and he and Caleb delve into what a lair is. Caleb ends professing his love to Noah and the two kiss several times, and had finally became boyfriends. Emma finds another room that has a table with three souvenirs on it; a figurine that belonged to Rachel, a necklace that belonged to Nina and a key-chain that belonged Riley. Looking up, the four teens see the missing yearbook photos of the teens killed the night Brandon James' snapped as well as pictures of Emma and Caleb. Emma sees Nina's laptop and she turns it on. Some incriminating folders with names on it of her friends, as well as the mayor, the principal, and even the sheriff. Caleb points out a folder with Emma's name on it and she uses Audrey's SD card to transfer it on to the card. They're interrupted and have to quickly eject it. They hurry out but stop when Caleb sees the mask. Emma pulls it down, but something else falls with it: Tyler O'Neill's head. The four scream and run, but they end up running into the sheriff who takes them to the station. He asks them questions and Emma and Caleb reveal information about the yearbook. Moments later they are sent home but Caleb runs back to kiss Noah. Noah watches Caleb leave, staring at Caleb's rear as he runs out. Later Caleb is seen in the living room of the Duval house watching an episode of Glee, with a tub of ice cream in his lap and a blanket draped across him. His phone chimes and he opens it up, only to be greeted with a video of Emma's first time. Appearances The list below shows the story episodes that Caleb has appeared in: Scream TV Series Rewrite Season 1 * Prologue-Pilot Pt.1 * Prologue-Pilot Pt.2 * Hello Emma, Hello Caleb! * Wanna Play A Game? * Aftermath Trivia * Caleb is the son of Maggie Duval and Kevin Duval; and nephew/adopted son of Jennifer Roberts and David Roberts who were all survivors of the Brandon James' murders. * He was given up at birth, because his father Kevin only wanted one child. * He's been in a car accident. * He was adopted by his aunt and uncle. * Caleb is seventeen years old. * Caleb's favorite TV shows are The Walking Dead and Supernatural. * His favorite horror movie is The Sixth Sense, followed by Poltergeist. * Caleb confessed his love to Noah, and the two are now in love. * Caleb is gay. * He feels responsible for his aunt's death. * He loves all toppings pizza. * Caleb can fight; as seen when he took on Ghostface while trying to keep Riley safe. * Caleb is emotionally sensitive. * He can sing. * Like his boyfriend Noah, Caleb is very similar to the Scream ''franchise character Randy Meeks and is also a film geek. He knows the ins and outs of the slasher genre and sometimes compares his situations with those from horror movies. ** Caleb is also similar to a couple other ''Scream franchise characters: Sidney Prescott (this being due to the fact that the killer is making him and Emma the star of the show) and Casey Becker (Casey is seen as having a friendly face with innocent eyes and when Ghostface is on the phone tormenting her, she gets defensive and even courageous to threaten him. The same can be said about Caleb). * He would do anything for his sister Emma, he'd even give his own life to protect her. * Caleb has stated that its impossible to teach him how to play any instrument. As Emma was unable to teach him to play the piano. * His favorite cookie is Chocolate Chip. * He was born five minutes after his sister, Emma Duval. * He is one of 4 characters to have appeared in every episode so far. ** He is also the only male character to have appeared in every episode. Note * All information is subject to change. As well as information will be added and removed. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Scream Category:Mortals Category:Good Beings Category:Humans Category:Males Category:LGBT+ Characters